


Part 1

by lunarlover98



Series: Might and magic 7 for blood and honor [1]
Category: 3do, Dwarves - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Magic - Fandom, dwarvws, elves - Fandom, for blood and honor, harmondale, humans - Fandom, might and magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlover98/pseuds/lunarlover98
Summary: This is a novel (work in progress) based loosely upon the 7th game in the might and magic game series.  There are four main characters whose lives are intertwined, even though they never thought their lives would be. Hatred, mistrust, and hope to change the future all live within them





	Part 1

Ranto

His feet pounded on the old dirt floor as he raced to the meeting room. The mental clock in his mind let him know he was very nearly late, and breaking dwarven etiquette. Knowing he wouldn’t live it down, he cursed and tried to run faster. But he could only run so fast being 3 foot 2.  
As he ran, he completely ignored the incredibly detailed walls surrounding him. Walls that had been carved over hundreds of years by dwarves determine to leave their history behind in an easy to see story. He didn’t see them. Barely saw anything as it blurred by him.  
As he started to round the last corner he slowed down and calmed his breathing. It wouldn’t due to let anyone know how much he had rushed to get there. It would only increase the amount of lectures he received.  
“Ranto.” Master Ryan uttered disapprovingly. “You are very nearly late. There are only ten minutes until your meeting with the elders is to take place”.  
On the tip of ranto’s tongue was a sarcastic retort, but he chocked it back. Instead he pasted a smile that was almost feral onto his face. “ i apologize master Ryan. This is inconsiderate of me.” Master Ryan gave a “humph” of disapproval before stepping aside to let ranto enter the room with the dwarven elders.  
Ranto took a step forward, his swagger confident, until he was face to face with the door. Of all the works of art carved into walls and doors of their underground home, this door was by far the most beautiful and most intimidating. Behind this door was the council of the seven elders that would decide his future.  
In his hesitation he paused and played with the single braid in his beard and deliberately slowed his breathing to calm his nerves. Maybe today was the day he would get to move from one braid in his hair and beard to two. It would be an achievement. He would be the youngest dwarf to ever accomplish it, and at 212 he was young enough to still dream of it.  
Finally, with a last deep breath he dropped his hand to the groove in the door where he could push it open, and entered the room.  
This room was kept darker than nay other area of their underground dwellings, and it took a moment for Ranto’s eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Once his eyes adjusted however he inhaled sharply. It was the first time he had ever seen the entire council together and the reality of his situation was just starting to seep in. All thoughts of manners and etiquette fled him and instead of greeting the elder, he stood staring at them with his mouth slightly agape.  
Realizing that Ranto was going to say nothing one of the elders began to speak. “Ranto. We appreciate you coming. However you are very nearly late”. That one sentence brought all of rantos senses back, along with his irritation. Very nearly late was not late.  
He bit his tongue, knowing full well a sarcastic retort would get him nowhere and responded. “ i apologize sir aris. It is incredibly inconsiderate of me to arrive only ten minutes early”.  
Aris nodded, seeming appeased for the moment. “ i am sure you are wondering why we have summoned you here. As you are the last one to arrive, and nearly late i might add, we can begin”.  
Ranto nodded his head and ground his teeth together in frustration. But still he kept his mouth shut knowing it was not worth the aggravation it would bring.  
“What do you know about the humans Ranto?”  
“In what sense sir aris?”  
“Let’s say in general. What do you know about the humans in general?”  
Ranto pauses to stop and consider. He didn’t fully understand the request, and was to afraid to ask for further clarification. Instead he took a breath and spoke. “I know their life spans are much shorter than our. By hundreds of years actually. Most humans live only to be 60 years old, if not a little longer. They are more prone to catching diseases, however that could be because we live under the ground and they do not. They have fought countless wars going for decades at a time and generally end up victorious simply because they are willing to throw the most people at it. They have wild tempers and emotions that we typically do not share.” He paused and waited a moment to see if anyone would want to interrupt. When no one did he continued. “ their repopulation course is much different than ours however. We don’t consider a dwarf an adult until 200 years old however we live on average from 600 to 800 years. we also limit the number of children each couple can have. The humans do not and sometimes one family can have 10 or more children.”  
Sir aris nodded and smiled. “Thank you. That is some of the information we have been looking for. Now as to why you are here.” He paused to smile brightly at Ranto and suddenly, Ranto felt an unease wash over him. “Ranto you have proven to us as well as all of the dwarven kind that you are the best in war. Both strategic wise, and fighting wise.”  
Although he knew it was thought ill of to interrupt Ranto could not stop himself. “ yes but those are only in the games we do every decade. That is not a real war.”  
“True. But you still have the ability to thing and strategize. And that is something we need.”  
“Need for what?”  
“We wish to go to war with the humans. Please note that that statement does not leave this room until it is further decided on.”  
“Was on the humans. But why?”  
“we have been underground for a very long time Ranto. And we were put underground out of fear of the humans. we, as a council have decided it is time for us to move above ground and breathe in the fresh air.”  
“We have stories carved into our walls about why this is not a good idea.” Ranto blurted it out and regretted it almost instantly. But he was not reprimanded.  
“ yes but we believe it is time to forge a new history. And we want you to be the one to lead us to victory.” He was struck speechless. He had never before been speechless. “Of course you will need time to think this over and weigh if this is the right thing to do.” He merely nodded his head. “You May leave now Ranto.”  
Ranto turned and started to leave before hesitating. “I request to share this information with Tilly. As you know she is my betrothed and would not mention this to anyone else. “  
The elders debated for a moment. “That is fine. And Ranto please do try to remember to be on time next time.”  
The comment didn’t even get under his skin. He was still too shell shocked to be able to comprehend anything. Instead he trudged out of the room and towards his own home.


End file.
